vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malzahar
|-|Malzahar= |-|Battle Boss Malzahar= Summary |-|Original Lore=A zealous seer dedicated to the unification of all life, Malzahar truly believes the newly emergent Void to be the path to Runeterra’s salvation. In the desert wastes of Shurima, he followed the voices that whispered in his mind, all the way to ancient Icathia. Amidst the ruins of that land, he gazed into the dark heart of the Void itself, and was gifted new power and purpose. Malzahar now sees himself as a shepherd, empowered to bring others into the fold...or to release the voidling creatures that dwell beneath. |-|Arcade Lore=A boss hailing from a long-forgotten game cabinet, Malzahar broke free from the last remaining copy of his game to invade nearby machines. Now he has made his way to Arcade World, shredding the code of his enemies with an army of intelligent viruses. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid 30s) Classification: Void Altered Human, Prophet of the Void (Formerly a Seer), Leader of the Cult of the Void Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Flight, Void Energy Manipulation (Utilizes Void Energy in his attacks, which grants Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Life Force, Matter, Magic, and Information), Corruption, and Soul Manipulation), Partial Intangibility (With Void Shift), Can open portals to the Void, Summoning (Voidlings), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Call of the Void and Nether Grasp), Telekinesis, Limited Telepathy, Magic Absorption and Spatial Manipulation (Via Void Dagger), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Battle Boss=All powers as base plus Large Size (Type 2) and Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) Attack Potency: City level (Capable of causing earthquakes capable of opening up new fault lines hundreds of miles long) | Small Country level (Comparable to Battle Boss Brand) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Should be comparable to Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman with Telekinesis (Effortlessly lifted a person over his head) | Class M by virtue of size Striking Strength: City Class | Small Country Class Durability: City level | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Void Dagger Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Shift:' Void Shift phases out Malzahar, making him immune to crowd control and taking 90% reduced damage, lingering after taking damage or blocking a crowd control effect. Malzahar receives Void Shift if he hasn't taken damage nor been affected by crowd control in the last 12 seconds. *'Call of the Void:' Malzahar summons two orbs at the target location perpendicular to where he is facing, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught between the orbs and silencing them. *'Void Swarm:' Malzahar spawns a Voidling at the target location. Voidlings deal less damage to monsters, and triple damage against minions affected by Malefic Visions. The first time a Voidling attacks a champion or large monster, Malzahar will spawn an additional Voidling with the same remaining duration that can in turn spawn additional Voidlings. This cannot happen if there is less than 9 seconds remaining on the swarm. Voidlings gain bonus movement speed toward priority targets and if they're close enough to Malzahar. Malzahar stores a charge of Void Swarm periodically, up to a maximum of 2 at once. *'Malefic Visions:' Malzahar infects the target enemy's mind, dealing them magic damage every half second over 4 seconds. Damaging a target with Call of the Void or Nether Grasp will refresh the duration of Malefic Visions. If the target dies during this time, they pass Malefic Visions onto the closest enemy, refreshing the duration. *'Nether Grasp:' Malzahar knocks down an enemy champion. For the next 2.5 seconds Malzahar channels, during which the target is suppressed. A Null Zone is opened beneath the target, dealing magic damage every second to both Nether Grasp's target as well as all other enemies within it. *'Telekinesis:' Malzahar has shown to possess telekinesis, but the full extent of this is unknown. *'Telepathy:' Malzahar is capable of communicating with champions such as Kog'Maw over several hundred kilometers. However, it is entirely possible this connection is limited to Kog'Maw alone. *'Void Dagger:' Malzahar possesses a dagger imbued with the magic of the Void which can cut holes in reality and open portals to the Void. Key: Base | Battle Boss Malzahar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Evil Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Priests Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Data Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6